


Stay Right Here For Me

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hybrid! Michael, M/M, Rimming, Soulmates, Vampire! Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael hates Luke.But he doesn't.





	

Michael hates Luke for being a _pure-blooded_ vampire.

Michael hates Luke for being his _soulmate_.

Michael hates Luke.

–

Michael wakes up in his jet-black bed, and stretches to find his kitten, Luna, cuddled up to him. He smiles and presses a tender kiss to her forehead.

The fact that he’s half-werewolf never affected his love for cats.

Thanks to his half-vampire genes, Michael doesn’t have to eat the organs of his victims. He just drains the blood and that’s it, really.

“Meow!”

Michael chuckles and picks his kitten up and balances her on his shoulder. Luna lets out a happy mewl.

“You aren’t having bacon today, missy,” Michael chastises his kitten as he cooks up his usual breakfast of bacon and waffles.

He ends up giving three strips of bacon to Luna.

–

“I told you to stop coming here, Clifford,” the rude voice growls at him.

“And I don’t give a fuck, Hemmings,” Michael replies with a snarl, his werewolf instincts kicking in at the sight of a _pure-blooded_ vampire.

See, as a half-vampire, half-werewolf, he hates both his species, but for whatever the fucking reason, his werewolf genes are the dominant ones. So, whenever he feels threatened, he reacts as a werewolf would.

“This is _my_ school,” Luke Hemmings jumps down from the branch, landing perfectly on his feet like a cat would. “So you can kindly fuck off.”

“There are only so many good colleges in Sydney, Hemmings,” Michael sighs. “And I wanted to go to an Art one.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Luke stalks up to Michael until they’re nose-to-nose. “You love me, that’s why.”

“Fuck off,” Michael replies in a weak tone.

Because at the end of the day, they both know they’re soulmates.

–

Michael can’t remember the time _not_ knowing Luke Hemmings was his soulmate. Their families lived in the same vampire town, (his _vampire_ mother remarried a vampire after the abomination known as he was born) and he was the town scapegoat as the half-blood.

He moved out (his family was rich, after all) after secondary school, hoping he’d get away from his enemy, Luke. Luke was one of the vampires who bullied him, but something about the blond was… irresistible.

His first kiss was Luke, when they were caught up in the moment at the _Black Hyacinth_ club the day before Michael’s sixteenth birthday.

They were each other’s playmate before the family bad blood got to them.

 _And Luke was my first_ ‘I love you’, Michael sighs. His life is so fucked up.

–

“Why are we soulmates?” Luke whispers against Michael’s lips, his long legs straddling Michael’s waist. “Fuck, I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” Michael snarls, nipping at Luke’s lower lip with his canines. “Fuck, you’re so addictive.”

It’s been a mutual agreement that they’d tolerate each other.

Kissing, however, wasn’t.

Luke keeps grinding down his ass against Michael’s growing boner, and what’s Michael to say no to that? He grinds back, making the vampire above him writhe from pleasure. Their breaths come in staccatos as they continue to grind their bodies only in their boxers.

“Gonna come from this, baby?” Michael nips at Luke’s neck with his fangs, making the younger boy shiver. “ _Come for me_.” The latter is spoken through their silver cord.

The thing about being soulmates is that the silver cord makes the other come as well if one was to. So Michael bites down onto his lower lip as they come in unison, feeling both his mate’s orgasm as well as his own.

“I’m late for my Creative Writing class,” Luke huffs out as he rids himself of his boxers, giving Michael a perfect view of his naked ass. “Thanks a lot.”

“Your brilliant idea to kiss me and grind that perky little ass against my dick,” Michael yawns as he walks over to his mate and grabs a new pair of boxers. He presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Luke sounds less begrudging than the times he’s said those words to him before.

–

Michael looks at his victim, melding their minds together so that his victim won’t run away. Grinning, he makes a quick job at feeding from him.

It is _not_ a coincidence that the human male is blond with blue eyes.

–

“You’re the worst,” Calum, Michael’s only friend, muses as he plops down next to Michael on the sofa. “I mean, you keep doing the do with Hemmings, but not all the way? That’s not how a soulmate bond works.”

“Oh, do tell me how, Mr. I-fuck-Irwin.”

Calum hits the back of Michael’s head with his PS4 controller.

“I did not deserve that!”

Another hit.

“You masochist.”

Calum snorts this time.

“I do not root Ashton,” Calum retorts.

“That’s new.”

“We make love.”

Michael makes an overly-exaggerated gagging sound.

–

“Fuck, that feels nice,” Luke whimpers out as Michael flicks his tongue piercing against his soulmate’s perineum, soon reaching the rim. “Mikey.”

“You’re responsive tonight, baby,” Michael hums against Luke’s hole, then delves his tongue in until the metal ball prods against Luke’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Luke comes right there and then, which also makes Michael release inside his boxers.

 _Fuck the soulmate bond_.

“ _God, I want to fuck you,_ ” Michael whispers as he kisses up Luke’s spine.

“Then do it,” Luke whispers back.

“You hate to love me, Luke,” Michael replies. “You can never truly love me.”

“Of course, I can,” Luke turns around, cupping Michael’s face in his large hands. “Make love to me, Michael Gordon Clifford.”

“I can’t, and I won’t.”

–

“Ow!” Michael exclaims when Calum hits him with a 1000-paged biology textbook. “What was that for?”

“Ash told me Luke has been crying all morning,” Calum glowers at him. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!”

Calum glares harder.

“I refused him sex.”

Calum sighs.

“You guys are soulmates,” Calum starts. “It hurt him a lot more than just his ego that he was denied sex.”

“Oh, of course you know.” Michael rolls his eyes.

“We’re teenaged Night Worlders, our hormones are extremely elevated. Sooner or later, you’ll give in.”

Michael scoffs in response.

–

“Fuck, Mikey,” Luke mewls out as Michael mashes their lips together in a hateful manner, bruising their lips in the process. He hates that he’s mated to such perfect vampire, never mind being pure-blood.

Without much thought, he kisses down to the blond’s neck and sinks his fangs into the pure-blooded vampire’s succulent skin. The latter lets out a surprised gasp, which then turns into a moan.

“I hate you,” Michael seethes. _“I love you_.”

“ _Make love to me._ ”

Michael reached his limit of refusing Luke, so he removes the boxers they were naked wrestling in, and starts grinding their hips together. Luke lets out loud mewls and whimpers, his pouty pink lips agape. Michael seizes his moment and kisses his soulmate hard, sliding his tongue against his lover’s; Luke obliges quickly. The pleasure he feels from Luke is too much for Michael to handle. They both release onto each other’s stomach, breathing heavily.

“I want-I want you to make love to me,” Luke rasps out as he struggles to regain his breath. “Please.”

“I’m not going to make love to you, Luke,” Michael leans in to close the small gap between the vampire’s ear and his own lips. “I’m going to fuck you like I hate you, like I mean it.”

Like the dick he is, Michael slams into Luke without any prep whatsoever; the blond vampire cries out from pleasurable pain. He also doesn’t give any time for his soulmate to adjust and ploughs into the soft heat, like an animal.

Still sensitive from their recent highs, the pair comes undone soon enough.

“Why am I not sick of you yet, it’s so easy to come back into you…” Michael hears Luke saying it as he drifts off to sleep.

–

Michael wakes up with an _oh shit, I actually had sex with Luke_ moment and falls off his bed. Thankfully, his lover doesn’t wake up to the loud _thud!_ and continues to sleep peacefully.

“I’m so in love with you, it hurts,” Michael whispers.

“ _Mikey_ …” Luke moans out his name in his sleep, making Michael jolt. “Mm…”

The sexually charged hum causes Michael’s dick to twitch a bit.

“Yes?” Michael muses just to humour the sleeping blond beauty.

“I love you…”

 _Time to wake the sleeping beauty awake_.

Michael presses a sloppy kiss to Luke’s temple, then starts making his way down to the sculpted jawline. There, he nips at the slight bit of flesh there with his fangs before moving down to the pale, naked torso. He flicks his tongue around both nipples, and stops once he’s at the centre of the v-line. He licks at the base of Luke’s hardening cock until it’s full hard. Then, he takes the shaft into his mouth, not wasting a time until he’s deep-throating the younger Night Worlder.

“Fuck, daddy…” Luke mewls out in his sleep, his hands moving to grip at Michael’s hair “I feel so... Michael? Fuck!”

Luke comes undone in Michael’s mouth, which the hybrid gladly swallows all of.

“That’s one way of waking up,” Luke giggles.

“I wanna take you out on a date.”

Luke tilts his head to the side.

“So suddenly?” Luke finally comments.

“Been meaning to for a while.” Michael shrugs.

–

The pair gets dressed in their typical all-black attires and goes to a nearby café. Michael gets a mocha cappuccino whilst Luke gets a French vanilla. They also get a caramel cinnamon loaf to share.

“You’re better than I imagined,” Luke blurts out. “Really good.”

“Practised with a blow-up doll.”

Luke gives him a _look_.

“Animal instincts,” Michael reprimands.

“You aren’t an animal, Mikey—”

“Just because I’m half-vampire doesn’t mean I’m not a wolf in a vampire’s hide, Lucas,” Michael deadpans. “Genetics are a strange thing; my dominant ones are those of a wolf yet I don’t have to feast on organs to survive.”

“No matter which species you are, you were born to love me,” Luke states after sipping his coffee. “You were born to be my soulmate.”

“I was born to love you,” Michael concedes. “But that doesn’t mean that I can hate you.”

Luke cups Michael’s delicate face in his large hands. “I still love you.”

Michael leans into Luke’s touch, his own hands covering Luke’s. He leans forward to press a kiss on Luke’s.

–

The moment Luke’s foot sets inside his house, Michael presses him up against the nearest wall and slots their lips together. Michael doesn’t wait before grinding their hips together, his lips devouring Luke’s in a fervent manner. Luke lets out a whine, wanting their clothes off. Once they both achieve that, Luke suckles on Michael’s fingers to wet them, and moans in a drawn-out way once they enter him. Michael smirks as he scissors them relentlessly inside of his soulmate, moaning as well as the silver cord lets him feel the pleasure Luke is feeling. He pulls them out and replaces them with his cock, pushing in slowly.

“Fuck, daddy,” Luke mewls out, his fangs sinking into Michael’s shoulder.

Michael bites into Luke’s neck, feeding mutually as he slowly rocks into Luke’s hole. He soon finds his lover’s prostate, garnering loud moans from the latter. Thereon, the thrusts get harder and more erratic as they both try to reach their climax.

Luke comes seconds before Michael, kissing each other as they calm down from their ecstasy.

–

Michael loves Luke for being _his_ vampire.

Michael loves Luke for being _his_ soulmate.

Michael loves _his_ Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.


End file.
